Portable stage systems are known in the art and are useful for providing a stage platform that can be transported, assembled and disassembled on location at various indoor and outdoor show venues.
While prior art portable stage systems generally offer a stage platform that can be readily deployed or otherwise assembled and disassembled on site at public events, they also entail one or more of the following disadvantages. First, the manually assembled and disassembled stage platforms generally comprise a relatively high number of structural components and fastening means that are long, complex and exhausting to assemble and disassemble, which can become a costly disadvantage at public events presenting multiple show venues on a same day.
Also, some portable stage systems includes a readily deployable stage platform integrated to a trailer platform pulled by a tractor truck, or the like. However, these stage platforms cannot be entered on location of selected indoor show venues or outdoor parks. Furthermore, additionally to the fact that the trailer portion of the stage generally occupies a good percentage of the sometimes limited space area around the stage platform, some portions of the trailer often further need to be hidden from view for aesthetical reasons during shows.
In addition, both the manually assembled and readily deployable portable stage platforms generally require specially trained assembly personnel and they generally comprise complex components and articulated mechanical assemblies that are relatively expensive to manufacture.
Against this background, there exist a need for a new and improved portable stage. An object of the present invention is to provide such a stage.